Un copo de nieve en primavera
by CrossMyPalmForLuck
Summary: Traducción del fic de Celery Sticks. Cuando su hermano Hans es ingresado en un asilo, Anna se propone visitarle siempre que puede. Cuanto antes salga de allí, antes volverá todo a la normalidad. Lo que no esperaba era conocer a la "Reina de Hielo" del asilo, que se niega a hablar ni saludar a nadie... excepto a Anna.
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que Anna la vio, había ido a visitar a su hermano Hans.  
A Hans le habían metido en el asilo tras una crisis nerviosa hacía dos meses. Su hermano era el quarterback de los Ciervos de Arendelle, el invicto equipo de fútbol de la escuela pública local.  
Bueno, _habían_ sido invictos. Hasta que su hermano lanzó una interceptación en los últimos minutos del partido de campeonato. El equipo contrario se hizo con la pelota, y el partido terminó con los Ciervos perdiendo 35 a 33.  
Hans no lo había llevado bien.  
Tras una semana de miradas asesinas lanzadas por otros estudiantes y de sus compañeros de equipo encerrándole en taquillas, Hans terminó por estallar y, enfurecido, destrozó el vestuario y mandó a dos de sus compañeros al hospital.  
_Siempre ha sido muy irascible_ pensó Anna para si mientras se sentaba junto a él en la sala del instituto, viendo un campeonato de póquer en la pequeña televisión que había en el rincón. _Y siempre le ha gustado delatar a la gente cuando se están marcando un farol_. Eso era lo que había estado haciendo desde que el torneo empezó. Cada pocos minutos Hans le daba un codazo y señalaba a alguien, diciendo algo del estilo de "¿Ves cómo acaba de rascarse la ceja? Eso significa que se está marcando un farol?" o "¿Pero ése a quién se cree que engaña?"  
Anna simplemente se reía y asentía, haciendo los gestos apropiados cuando alguien hacía una mala jugada o, por el contrario, se llevaba un buen pellizco.  
La verdad es que no entendía el juego, pero era lo único que su hermano realmente disfrutaba aparte del fútbol, y como aquello era terreno minado hasta nuevo aviso, ella estaba encantada de verlo con él. Haría lo que fuera por que fuese feliz; en su opinión, cuanto mejor fuese su humor, más altas serían las posibilidades de que escuchase a su terapeuta, y eso significaba que volvería antes a casa.  
Realmente echaba de menos a su hermano mayor, aunque todo el mundo en el colegio pensase que era un psicópata y no tuviesen ningún problema en soltárselo a Anna a la cara.

Pero ella no dejaba que le molestase. No es que nadie de la escuela fuese importante, en realidad. Sólo ella, su hermano y su mejor amigo Kristoff. Kristoff era un tipo que no podías evitar que te gustara. Siempre amistoso, siempre amable, y una vez te ganabas su confianza, no encontrarías amigo más leal.

Kristoff iba con ella a veces a visitar a Hans. A los dos les había unido su intención de proteger a Anna, y aunque Kristoff se oponía totalmente a participar en cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con las actividades culturales de la escuela, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Hans a practicar sus tiros.

La melodía pegadiza de un anuncio trajo de vuelta la atención de Anna a la televisión, y cuando vio que el torneo estaba en pausa se giró hacia su hermano.

-¿Quieres algo de la máquina expendedora?

Ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos, color turquesa, y su hermano sonrió.

-Me tomaría una Coca-Cola. ¿Tú quieres algo?

Anna asintió y rebuscó en su mochila, buscando su cartera.

-Sí, una botella de agua, sólo déjame…

-Eh, eh, pago yo. Sólo quédate ahí, no tienes que levantarte.

Anna puso los ojos en blanco ante la obsesión de su hermano por comportarse como un caballero _todo_ _el tiempo_, pero cedió y le tendió a Hans unos cuantos billetes de un dólar. Él le guiñó el ojo y abandonó la sala, dirigiéndose al pasillo donde estaban las máquinas expendedoras y los teléfonos. Algunos de los otros pacientes que estaban en la sala se giraron al verle marchar.

La sala estaba diseñada de tal forma que por un lado estaba la sala en sí (llena de mesas y sillas bastante cómodas, y bien iluminada por la luz natural que entraba por las ventanas) y por otro el pasillo al que se dirigía su hermano. No tenía salida, sólo un solitario armario de la limpieza que ocupaba un trozo de las vacías paredes blancas. La única forma de salir de la sala de visitas era a través del hall en el lado opuesto de la habitación; era de allí de donde venían los celadores cuando iban a buscar a los pacientes. Todo lo demás era grabado por cámaras, por lo que, en lo que a privacidad se refería, el Instituto Arendelle para los Emocionalmente Trastornados dejaba bastante que desear.

Algo que Anna agradecía.

Se recostó, hundiéndose en el sofá, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos. Aquellas visitas, por mucho que no le supusieran mucho esfuerzo físico, siempre la dejaban agotada. Era duro ver a su hermano así, despeinado, con las patillas mal recortadas. Las ojeras ya eran permanentes en su rostro, pero Anna agradecía volver a ver el brillo en sus ojos. Las primeras veces que le había visitado, aquellos ojos que siempre le habían recordado al verano habían estado apagados y con apariencia enfermiza, vidriosos por el dolor y enrojecidos por la furia.

Cierto es que Anna había tenido miedo de su hermano entonces. Tenía la tendencia de ser brusco con ella, aunque nunca le había levantado la mano. Pero esa mirada… sus ojos parecían asustados. Como un animal enjaulado.

_Bueno, si mis visitas ayudan, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir viniendo. Cuando antes esté en casa, antes volverá todo a la normalidad…_

Anna sonrió un poco al pensar eso, y abrió lentamente los ojos.

Definitivamente _no_ se esperaba encontrarse unos ojos brillantes y muy abiertos mirándola fijamente.

Si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo junto a la bomba a punto de explotar que era esos días su hermano, seguramente habría gritado y se habría caído del sofá de una manera muy poco elegante. Por suerte, fue capaz de contener el grito y mantener el culo bien pegado al cojín.

Devolvió la mirada, curiosa como era, y sonrió levemente.

-Hola.

La dueña de aquellos ojos de un azul brillante (azul topacio, pensó Anna) parpadeó, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Un mechón de pelo rubio pálido cayó sobre su cara, pero no hizo ademán alguno de apartarlo.

Sus manos ya estaban ocupadas, aferrándose a una trenza medio deshecha y despeinada como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Anna no se movió, simplemente siguió sonriendo a la chica de rostro inocente que estaba ante ella. Cuanto más se miraban la una a la otra, más se daba cuenta Anna de que aquella chica era realmente preciosa. Su piel pálida (_realmente_ pálida) era perfecta, pues las delicadas pecas que había diseminadas por el puente de su nariz eran demasiado adorables para que se las considerase un defecto. Hablando de su nariz, era pequeña y delicada, en armonía con unos pómulos marcados.

Sus manos, que se movían con nerviosismo retorciendo la trenza, le pegaban. Por lo que Anna podía ver, sus dedos eran largos y delgados, de uñas bien arregladas.

La sonrisa de Anna aumentó cuando una de esas manos se movió en un tímido saludo. La pelirroja se apresuró a saludar a su vez, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho cuando un suave sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Los ojos azules parpadearon de nuevo, y la chica frunció un poco el ceño. Anna tuvo que reprimir una risita cuando la vio, porque, de verdad, esa chica era demasiado guapa para ser tan timida. Realmente era adorable.

Pasaron unos segundos, y Anna ladeó la cabeza.

-Yo me llamo Anna - le dijo.

La mano que la chica había usado para saludar, que había seguido tímidamente alzada con los dedos doblados, se unió a la otra y volvió a estrujar la trenza que caía por uno de sus hombros.

A partir de entonces no hubo más que silencio. Anna podía sentir el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, pero mantuvo la mirada fija.

Al final, la otra chica desvió la mirada, encogiendo los hombros mientras se mordía el labio inferior. _Qué adorable_ pensó Anna al verla. Al final, la rubia respiró hondo, algo temblorosa, y abrió la boca para hablar. Anna pudo sentir su corazón latir más rápido.

Y justo cuando el primer sonido iba a escapar de sus labios, pudieron oír pisadas aproximarse.

-¿Anna?

Los ojos de Anna se clavaron en los de su hermano, que acababa de volver de la máquina expendedora con una botella de agua en una mano y una Coca-Cola en la otra. Entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazadora al ver a la rubia, que pareció encogerse sobre sí misma, apretándose las manos más fuerte que hacía un momento.

-Hey, Hans, gracias por traerme el…

Él la interrumpió con un gruñido.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? - le espetó a la chica rubia.

Anna frunció el ceño al notar el enfado en el tono de voz de su hermano. Sabía lo sobreprotector que era con ella, pero no había motivo para ponerse así con una chica inocente que sólo quería decir hola.

-Hans…

-Lárgate.

-¡Hans!

Anna se levantó y trató de detenerla, pero la chica prácticamente salió disparada hacia el otro lado de la habitación, sentándose rápidamente en la silla donde Anna se imaginó que había estado sentada antes, considerando que al instante metió la nariz en un libro que había sobre la mesa.

Apretó los puños y se giró hacia su hermano, dirigiéndole una mirada enfurecida.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo!

Hans se dejó caer en el sofá. Parecía haber perdido el interés ahora que la chica estaba a una distancia prudencial. Dejó la botella de agua en el suelo y abrió su Coca-Cola.

Anna suspiró. Miró con tristeza al otro lado de la habitación, pero sonrió muy levemente cuando vio que la chica rubia aferraba un lápiz en su mano izquierda y estaba garabateando algo en el libro. _Así que es una artista. Hm._

Siguió mirándola durante unos segundos más antes de volver a sentarse junto a su hermano. Cogió la botella de agua y le quitó el tapón, volviendo a dejarse atrapar por la suavidad del sillón.

Su hermano no dijo una palabra más durante el resto de la visita.


	2. Chapter 2

No volvió a verla en una semana.

Era finales de febrero, y el sol había decidido darles un pequeño avance de la primavera que se acercaba. En cuanto salió de casa aquella mañana, Anna sonrió e inmediatamente se quitó la chaqueta para notar el sol en su piel. Entró al coche de un salto y bajó las ventanillas del coche para el viaje de media hora al asilo, deleitándose en la calidez y luminosidad del sol.

Saludó con la mano a los celadores que se iba cruzando mientras iba a la sala de visitas, todos y cada uno de ellos felices de verla. Siempre era un placer tener a Anna en el asilo; su amable sonrisa podía animar a casi cada uno de los otros pacientes, sorprendidos de recibir tanta amabilidad de un extraño. Muchos de los pacientes se acercaban a Anna simplemente para conversar o, en uno de los casos (el de un pequeño niño de ojos oscuros y distraídos), abrazos calentitos.

Pero sólo cuando su hermano no estaba cerca.

Cuando Hans estaba con Anna, los otros pacientes e incluso los celadores les rehuían. Anna nunca se daba cuenta, pero los ojos verdes de su hermano se reducían a finas rendijas y lanzaban miradas asesinas a cualquiera que se les acercaba. El mensaje estaba claro: nadie sino Hans podía disfrutar de la compañía de Anna.

Ella, como ya hemos dicho, no se daba cuenta de nada.

Cuando llegó, él ya estaba esperándola en la sala, y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso que la levantó del suelo.

-¡Hola, hermanita!

-¡Hans! -exclamó ella entre risas -¡Bájame!

Él la hizo girar y después la dejó sana y salva en el suelo. Anna le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro, echándose a reír de nuevo cuando Hans fingió que le había hecho daño.

-¡Bueno! -sonrió ella -Por si no te has dado cuenta, hoy hace un día precioso. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

A Hans se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Joder, y tanto que quiero salir, llevo metido aquí respirando este aire rancio demasiado tiempo!

Anna dio un respingo al oír la palabrota (no soportaba que la gente las dijera), pero la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro cuando fue a hablar con el señor Oaken, el celador que estaba de servicio.

El señor Oaken era el hombre perfecto para dirigir la sala de visitantes. Por un lado, era un tipo inmenso, así que incluso los pacientes más agresivos se comportaban de forma impecable cuando él estaba cerca. Pero también era un auténtico trozo de pan, así que aunque podría cogerte con una mano y lanzarte por los aires sin ningún esfuerzo, generalmente era demasiado bueno para dar miedo.

-¡Yuju! ¡Qué bien verte de nuevo, Anna! Visitando a tu hermano de nuevo, ¿ja?

-¡Sip! Me estaba preguntando si podría sacarle fuera. Quiero decir, hace un día precioso y, ya sabes, no quiero meter la pata ni nada pero creí que algo de aire fresco le podría sentar bien y…

El señor Oaken hizo un gesto con la mano al oírla desvariar.

-Pues claro, querida. Simplemente firma aquí y sigue el camino por el que has venido. Hay un sendero cerca de la entrada que lleva al jardín. Desgraciadamente no habrá muchas flores ahora, pero tienes razón, puede hacerle bien, ¿ja?

Anna suspiró aliviada. Escribió su nombre y el de su hermano en la hoja de papel que le dio el hombre, y después miró la hora en su teléfono para escribirla.

Tras dedicarle una última sonrisa al señor Oaken, la cual él le devolvió, se giró y levantó los pulgares mirando a su hermano.

Él sonrió y se acercó rápidamente a ella, ofreciéndole el brazo para que se agarrase. Anna rió y le hizo una reverencia, entrelazando su brazo con el de él.

Antes de irse, la joven echó un rápido vistazo a la sala de visitantes. Había una paciente, una mujer alta de pelo oscuro y bello rostro que estaba de pie frente a la ventana, mascullándole a su reflejo. Algunos otros pacientes también andaban por allí, hablando con personas que claramente eran del mundo exterior. Amigos, familia, seres queridos.

Anna se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando no vio entre ellos una cabellera rubia pálida.

Fuera, el sol aún brillaba con fuerza.

Anna podía ver que su hermano estaba disfrutando. Seguía con la cabeza a cualquier pájaro que volase cerca, y de vez en cuando respiraba profundamente, soltando el aire con un exagerado suspiro.

-Dios, cómo he echado de menos el aire fresco.

-Me lo imagino.

Hans se giró hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Gracias por esto, Anna.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

-Por visitarme siempre. Realmente ayuda, aunque sé que no debe ser fácil. Hay otras cosas que podrías estar haciendo.

-¿Como qué? -resopló la pelirroja- ¿Cotillear con las "princesas" del instituto sobre todos y cada uno de los chicos a diez metros a la redonda? Te lo juro, si Ariel vuelve a decirme una vez más que va a fugarse con su novio Eric, en su próximo entrenamiento de natación me aseguraré de que se _queda_ bajo el agua. Aunque, considerando que es prácticamente un pez, seguramente lo disfrutaría.

Hans se echó a reír.

-Hablando de chicos, ¿estás ya saliendo con Kristoff? ¿Tengo que darle la charla de hermano mayor la próxima vez que le vea?

Anna se sonrojó violentamente, quedándose plantada en el suelo y haciendo que su hermano perdiese el equilibrio cuando intentó seguir andando.

-¡Kristoff y yo _no_ estamos saliendo! ¡Y nunca lo haremos! ¡Dios, Kristoff es mi mejor amigo! ¡Hemos crecido juntos! ¡Le he visto hurgarse la nariz y _comerse los mocos_!

Hans alzó una ceja.

-¿Y? Todos los hombres lo hacemos.

Anna quiso gritar de exasperación, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Eso es _asqueroso_. Hans, Kristoff y yo no vamos a salir juntos nunca. Si lo hacemos, eso significará que tengo un serio problema y que me puedes reservar un hueco en tus sesiones de terapia de grupo.

Hans puso los ojos en blanco y arrastró a su hermana a un banco un poco apartado del camino que recorrían. La hizo sentarse a su lado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que le diera el sol en la cara.

-Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero Kristoff es el único con el que te veo. No te sorprendas cuando pase.

Anna resopló y cruzó los brazos, apoyando la espalda en el banco. Los dos hermanos se quedaron un rato en silencio, únicamente roto por el ocasional canto de un pájaro. La joven se fue relajando poco a poco, dejando a sus ojos vagar por los alrededores. Por mera curiosidad, comenzó a contar las ventanas en el edificio del asilo, empezando por abajo y subiendo.

Sus ojos color turquesa se pararon cuando llegaron a las catorce ventanas.

Había encontrado la cabellera rubia que faltaba en la sala de visitantes.

En el segundo piso, la tercera ventana empezando por la derecha, estaba ella. La hermosa chica que había conocido el día anterior en la sala estaba mirando por la ventana, con las manos pegadas al cristal. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y Anna podía ver desde donde estaba que su aliento estaba empañando la ventana. Parecía como si estuviese viendo el sol por primera vez, y eso le hizo reír.

Casi como si la hubiese escuchado, la rubia clavó sus ojos azules en ella y la chica se quedó paralizada.

Se quedaron mirándose por un rato, hasta que Anna sonrió y la saludó con la mano. La chica dio un saltito, abriendo aún más los ojos. Tras un rato, con una mano aún contra el cristal y la otra en su boca, probablemente mordiendo una de sus perfectas uñas, la chica rubia la saludó tímidamente.

-¿Hans, quién es ésa?

-¿Hm? -Hans abrió un ojo, mirándola. Cuando vio que miraba hacia arriba se enderezó y siguió su mirada, pero cuando vio a la chica rubia entrecerró los ojos, algo que hizo que la chica se apartase inmediatamente de la ventana y desapareciese de nuevo en la habitación en la que estuviera. -Ésa es la Reina del Hielo.

-¿La qué?

-La Reina del Hielo. Es lo que todos la llaman. Nunca habla, ignora a casi todo el mundo, y según la Comadreja lleva aquí mucho tiempo -el chico se recostó de nuevo contra el respaldo del bando. -Mantente alejada de ella. No quiero que te contagie su rareza.

Ignorando el mote de Hans para su terapeuta, Anna frunció el ceño ante su odio sin razón hacia la rubia. Su rechazo hacia ella y los problemas que la chica claramente tenía hicieron que Anna se enfadase con su hermano, tanto como era posible sin querer recurrir a la violencia. Pero se quedó callada, sin querer arruinar el momento. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a que su hermano fuese grosero e insensible con otras personas. Incluso antes de su crisis nerviosa, ya había sido así.

Volvió a mirar a la ventana, decepcionada al ver que la chica no había vuelto.

_La Reina del Hielo, ¿eh? _pensó Anna durante un rato. _No le pega para nada. Es demasiado adorable._


End file.
